A's Guide to the Pretty Little Liars
by VampSlayer96
Summary: A's guide is about her stories of how she stalked the 4 girls, and she brought them down from the inside.  MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!


A's Guide to the Pretty Little Liars

The first rule of stalking…..never let them see you.

How do you think I always got around getting all of Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily's dirty little secrets?

Well…here's a tip…**I'm always watching.**

You always have to be on your toes, and predict their moves before they do…I mean, come on? How else do you think I sent myself messages? Because I am an über genius.

First, you have to have a predetermined plan of where they go, what they do, and what their daily schedule is. Hanna was the easiest (OBVIOUSLY) as she was my best friend, and for that reason, I was able to pry into her life right under her nose. I like to call this method

"**Fake Friending**."

You get the person to like you, and you befriend them. Then you take them down from the inside. For example: Hanna was a fat, fugly loser in 8th grade. So I befriended her in cheerleader tryouts, being a fellow loser at the time. Then when we started to get closer, we made ourselves B-E-A-utifal. Then when finally we got to the top of the pack, I took her down one notch at a time.

First, I sent her messages about her binging and purging problem, her shoplifting issues, and her boyfriend dilemma. And the icing on the cake was watching her lose it. So down goes One Little Liar.

Since I wasn't besties with any of the other girls, that made things slightly harder. But when it comes to stalking, leave it to me. So the next girl was Emily. This is where the stalking comes in handy. What I did to her was, at Noel Kahn's party, I constantly followed her around, and Hanna was too busy with Sean Ackard to notice.

Finally I got some juicy info, when I caught the dyke kissing St. Maya in the photo booth, which I stole the pictures from, and then made her think that I was Toby, then Maya, and made her go crazy thinking that she thought everyone she loved was A. And then when Toby committed suicide, it was just perfect! I had also convinced her into thinking I was Ali…..she isn't very smart if you ask me….no good at relationships either.

So I spread the picture all around the school which eventually caused her parents to hate her and send her to Iowa. Down goes Two Little Liars...

Third was Aria. This bitch was particularly tricky, as she was always on the watch right after the first A note I sent her. And she almost spotted me when she was staying with Sean. What I did with this Little Liar, was I tormented her with her fear of everyone finding out about her secret relationship with Ezra, and then after she hooked up with Sean, not only did I turn Hanna against her (Hanna thought that Aria had stolen Sean from her), but I also revealed her relationship with her teacher to him. He dumped her quicker than he dumped Hanna after she flung herself at him at the party, and he got Ezra thrown in the slammer.

But that isn't even the best part! Since I had found Ali's Journal, and knew everything there was to know about each and every girl, I found out about Byron's affair with Meredith, which I then revealed to Ella via letter, and Ella kicked both Byron and Aria out of the house. How's that for entertainment! Three Little Liars down, one to go…

And Finally, Last and Certainly Least: Spencer. She makes Aria look like a piece of cake in comparison. She was so untrusting, and was always looking over her shoulder even before I started sending her notes. After A showed up in her life, it just got worse. But it was defiantly the worth it. I made her think that her own sister was A, uncovered the secret relationship with Melissa's fiancé Wren, and then coaxed her into stealing her sister's essay which she ended up winning an award for. But the hard part was getting her to trust me.

And It Worked.

After I had mowed down Hanna with my SUV (she had figured out my identity), I convinced Spencer to plan a get well party for her with me, which she reluctantly agreed. She finally trusted me after I told her I was receiving A's notes as well as herself. Then I convinced her that Melissa was A and we had to report it to the police, so I took her to my car and started driving her there.

Unfortunately, Hanna's short term memory loss wore off at that point and she told good old Spence that A was me, Mona. At that point, the charade was up, I told her everything then offered her to join me. She disagreed, so I drove us to Dead Man's Creek, and we got in a fight, to the end of both of us falling off the bridge. She landed on the fucking grass next to the water, but no. I had to land in the water and snap my neck in-between two rocks. That's right bitches, I writing this from beyond the grave. Even though I ended up dieing in the process, The Fourth and Final Pretty Little Liar went down with me.

I would have taken down Alison DiLaurentis myself, but some lucky bastard beat me to it. So, if you ever decide to stalk someone, or bring down somebody just as I did to these four very poor unfortunate souls, I hope all these tips and stories were a great help to you.

**So, Never trust a pretty girl with and ugly secret,**

**Beauty is only skin deep,**

**It's not bragging if it's true,**

**Don't believe everything you hear,**

**No bad deed goes unpunished,**

**A little beauty can be a dangerous thing,**

**No one believes a liar _ even when their telling the truth,**

**The truth hurts, **

**No Liar deserves a happy ending, **

**And It's not over until I say it is**

**Mwah!**** -A**


End file.
